


why don't you meet me in the middle

by amaanogawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Hospital Sex, M/M, Medical Intern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaanogawa/pseuds/amaanogawa
Summary: Based onthispopular tumblr post."the reason i don’t go to the doctor anymore is because i went once and the medical intern was super young and super hot so naturally i got nervous, and when he measured my heart rate he said ‘hmm it’s…faster than average’ and then he smirked. cos he knew. cos i’m not subtle. cos i’m a dumb motherfucker. anyway imagine your OTP"ORDaichi goes to the hospital and gets more than he expected.





	why don't you meet me in the middle

If Daichi were to rank his top ten things that he would most rather _not_ do on a peaceful Saturday morning, falling off of a chair whilst trying to change a light bulb, landing on his left shoulder and hearing a sickening pop would definitely make the list. It’s a dizzying moment laying there on his kitchen floor, his vision swimming before his eyes as he grits his teeth and digs his nails into his palms because if he didn’t, he might either pass out or throw up from the immense pain shooting through his upper body and neither of those things would be very productive for his situation right now. It takes a few moments, but he manages to push himself into an upright position with his good arm, before hesitatingly getting to his feet.

Daichi reaches for his cellphone that’s laying on his nearby kitchen counter to call for help, only he gets Suga’s voicemail box 4 times in a row, Asahi just doesn’t pick up, and he already knows that Shimizu is out of town for the weekend. So without any other option, Daichi calls an Uber, grabs his wallet and keys, and slowly walks out of his apartment while cradling his dislocated arm with his other hand.

The ride to the hospital was unpleasant, to say the least. Each small bump the car drove over jostled his body and made stars explode from behind his eyes in pain. The driver kept apologizing and glancing over at Daichi with a panicked look, no matter how many times Daichi assures him that it’s fine, it’s unavoidable, and to please, just drive. Despite the pain, he’s somehow still conscious by the time they arrive at the nearest hospital, and Daichi walks himself into the ER sheet pale and with cold sweat on his brow.

As with any hospital visit, Daichi is left in the waiting room for a length of time before being triaged, registered, sent into x-rays, and then put back in the waiting room again. Thankfully it’s not an overly busy day, and he’s called into a procedure room with a bed after 20 minutes. It only takes another 5 minutes for the curtain to be dragged open by a tall man in a white doctor’s coat, looking down at the tablet he holds in his hand.

“Hello Sawamura-san. My name is Kuroo, and I’ll be your emergency doctor for your visit today. I see you’re in for a dislocated shoulder, hm? How did you hurt yourself, if I may ask?”

“I, uh-” Daichi’s finding it a little hard to speak- the words get stuck in his throat, and it’s only partially due to the fact that he’s rather spaced out from the pain. The other reason is because when the doctor finally looks up from his tablet- no, even before that, since the moment Kuroo-sensei drew apart those curtains, Daichi’s brain had promptly short circuited.

Kuroo-sensei is _attractive_. As in, extremely, undeniably, mouth wateringly good looking. Daichi isn’t generally the type to notice one’s looks before all else, but for the man in front of him it’s not just something to notice, but _the_ thing that’s bolded and highlighted in neon ink. He looks to be around Daichi’s age, tall and lean with a muscular enough build that it’s apparent even under loose fitting dark blue scrubs and his doctor’s coat. His eyes are honey gold, slanted and piercing with a head of messy black hair.

“Uhm.” Daichi tries again, acutely aware of the burn making itself prevalent in his cheeks from the sight of Kuroo-sensei’s patient smile. “I fell off of a chair while trying to change a lightbulb.”

“Ouch.” Kuroo-sensei clicks his tongue as he makes his way to Daichi’s bedside. “Well, I’ve got your x-rays here. You’ve got an anterior dislocation, and we’re going to need to do a closed reduction- pop it back into its socket, that is. I’m going to recommend we sedate you for that, in your case.”

“Sedation sounds nice.” Daichi croaks, managing a weak smile. “It’ll be the best thing that’s happened to me all day.”

Kuroo-sensei’s laugh is like warm chocolate, and Daichi’s skin burns where he lays a gentle and reassuring hand on Daichi’s back. “We’ll get you fixed up, Sawamura-san. Give me a minute and I’ll be right back.”

It truly doesn’t take more than a minute before Kuroo-sensei is back with medical supplies in his arms and an elderly cat-like doctor following behind him.

“This is Nekomata-sensei, he’s going to fix your shoulder for you today.” Kuroo-sensei places the materials in his arms onto the rolling hospital table. “So we’re going to administer a sedative intravenously. The sedative will take about 20-30 minutes to wear off and by the time you wake up, we’ll be all done. Do you have any questions?”

“You won’t be the one to set my shoulder?” Daichi asks curiously.

The elderly doctor, Nekomata-sensei, laughs heartily, reaching up to thump Kuroo-sensei on the back. “Kuroo-sensei, though the best and the brightest, is still a medical intern so he’ll be assisting with the procedure. But by now he should be more than capable of doing a simple IV, eh?”

“Yes, yes, Nekomata-sensei.” Kuroo-sensei chuckles, motioning for Daichi’s arm. His fingers are deft as he ties the tourniquet, gives two taps to the crook of Daichi’s elbow, and inserts the needle in a single, smooth motion. “Okay, lie back now Sawamura-san. I’m going to push the propofol and you’ll be drifting off. See you in about a half hour.”

“Good luck with my shoulder, sensei.” Daichi smiles, hears the squeak of the syringe in Kuroo-sensei’s hands, and the rest is black from there.

\---

When Daichi wakes, the first thing he notices is his arm now in a sling, and Kuroo-sensei standing by his bedside, tapping away on his tablet. He looks over with a smile when he hears Daichi stirring.

“Look who’s awake.” His voice has a slight teasing lilt to it that certainly makes Daichi _stir_ in more ways than one. “I’m going to take your vitals to make sure you’re good to go, and then we can get you out of here, okay?”

In his dazed state, Daichi can’t help but be even _more_ aware of Kuroo-sensei as he leans in close to wrap the blood pressure cuff around Daichi’s good arm. His eyelashes are so long and full, and there’s a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose that Daichi hadn’t noticed before, and oh god he smells nice too-

The cuff starts inflating, tightening up on Daichi’s arm as Kuroo-sensei taps a few more things into his tablet.

“Hmm,” Kuroo-sensei hums, “well, your BP and O2 sats look great, but your heartrate is quite elevated, isn’t it?”

And then he looks down, and he _smirks_.

Oh no. He _knows_. He definitely knows that Daichi was checking him out. Sirens are blaring inside Daichi’s muddled, just-out-of-sedation brain as he fights to keep as good of a neutral face as possible, but he definitely feels the flush creeping its way onto his cheeks. Kuroo-sensei’s smirk grows just a fraction wider, probably now that his suspicions were essentially confirmed by the crimson glow of Daichi’s face.

“But, despite that, I’m pretty certain that you’re okay to go now.” He chirrups cheerfully. “Keep the sling on for at least a couple more days, and you’re going to need to come in to see Nekomata-sensei for a check-up in two weeks, so make sure to book that with reception before you leave.”

“O-okay, thank you.” Daichi sits up slowly, taking his time to allow the dizziness from the sedation to fade away completely. So he’ll have to come back, but most likely he won’t see Kuroo-sensei again. It’s a big hospital, and medical interns rotate all throughout the services, don’t they? There’s a slim chance he’ll have to relive this embarrassment again. Except Kuroo-sensei is leaning in, much too close to be justified by him removing the blood pressure cuff from Daichi’s arm.

“I don’t usually say this to patients, but-”

Kuroo-sensei murmurs, peering up through his lashes with a Cheshire smile spreading across his lips.

“I hope I see you again, Sawamura-san.”

\---

“I’m not going back, Suga. I’ll switch hospitals. I’ll do what I have to.” Daichi’s forehead makes a dull _thunk_ sound as it hits the table, rattling their coffee mugs. Suga had called just in time as Daichi was about to order another Uber, and drove to the hospital to pick him up and take him home. He was currently sitting across from Daichi, arms crossed over his chest with a huffy expression on his face.

“I don’t see what the big problem is, Daichi. So he knew you thought he was attractive, but he told you he wanted to see you again, didn’t he? So you have a sexy doctor who thinks you’re good looking as well, right?”

“It was the _context_ of it all, Suga. Local idiot falls off chair and dislocates shoulder, gets caught checking out their doctor while all doped up on meds. I’m 99% sure he was just teasing, anyway. What could _he_ possibly see in-” Daichi gestures to himself crudely with his good arm, chin propped up on his coffee table, “ _this_? It makes no sense. He was definitely just joking around.”

“Daichi. You have an ass like a kumquat. And a six-pack.” Suga’s unimpressed stare drills holes into Daichi’s skull. “Stop being all self-deprecating just because you’re embarrassed.”

“Ass like a _what_?” Daichi mutters, flushing from the crude compliments. “A-anyway, it doesn’t matter. I’m not going back. I won’t, Suga. I mean it.”

Suga just smiles in response.

\---

Long story short, Daichi goes back to the hospital two weeks later.

 _It’s fine_ , he tells himself, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. It’s a big hospital, he’ll just be in and out, no worries, no hot doctors to worry about. So he walks in, gets sent for another round of x-rays, and is placed in yet another hospital bed to wait for Nekomata-sensei.

Except, when the curtains draw apart, Nekomata-sensei isn’t alone. Of course he isn’t, because sometimes it seems like the world is out to get Daichi even though he’s a responsible, law-abiding citizen who just wants to get through the day in one piece.

“Hello, Nekomata-sensei. …Kuroo-sensei.”

The smile on Kuroo-sensei’s face is perfectly pleasant, and yet Daichi can _feel_ the invisible smirk behind it.

“Hey Sawamura-san,” he greets, voice amicable. “It’s nice to see you again. How is your shoulder doing?”

“Still a little sore, and sometimes it clicks if I move it too quickly. Other than that it’s okay.”

Humming and hawing, they share his x-rays with him and go through a series of motions to check his range of mobility, as well as a few stretches he can do as at-home physiotherapy. Except Daichi can’t help but feel like Kuroo-sensei is entirely _too close_ for a routine follow-up, too intimately tracing his fingers up Daichi’s arm and pressing his fingers into Daichi’s muscles with each motion. Daichi’s been an athlete for years; he’s not a stranger to injury and the consequential doctor’s visits, and either Kuroo-sensei is the world’s most passionate doctor or- he’s flirting. Very blatantly flirting at that, or at least Daichi wants to say so, but Nekomata-sensei doesn’t seem to catch on whatsoever.

Well, this is more familiar territory at least. It makes Daichi feel confident, more like an equal to the incredibly good looking doctor _,_ of all things. Flirting Daichi can do, if it’s what Kuroo-sensei wants.

And apparently it’s exactly what he wants, because as Daichi’s walking out of the emergency room, Kuroo-sensei catches up with him and asks if he’d like to get a coffee from the hospital cafeteria.

“Unfortunately I can’t leave the hospital, but I _am_ on a break.” He says, smile bright and shiny. “If you’d be interested in joining me.”

“Oh, but today was my last appointment with Nekomata-sensei.” Daichi blinks up at Kuroo-sensei with feigned ignorance- payback for teasing him during his moment of weakness last visit. “I don’t see what else there is to discuss about my treatment?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean.” Kuroo-sensei smirks, his expression dangerous and promising the best kind of trouble. “It’s _because_ you’re no longer my patient that I’d like to invite you for coffee. So, what do you say?”

\---

And that’s how, approximately 16 minutes later, Kuroo is pushing him up against the locked door of a nearby on-call room, kissing him with a vigour that seems uncharacteristic for his cool demanour. But it’s hard to say, really. After all this is only the second time Daichi has met him, and he was drugged for a good majority of the first time, so-

“Mm-” Daichi moves his lips against Kuroo’s, fingers clutching shakily to the lapels of Kuroo’s white jacket. “Isn’t this some sort of violation against the doctor’s code or-”

“Don’t care.” Kuroo growls. “Wanted this- you made me wait _two weeks_ -”

“Really? That’s what you were thinking of while I was knocked out with a dislocated shoulder?”

It’s hard to get the words out straight when Kuroo is mouthing insistently at the crook of Daichi’s neck, hands splaying dangerously low, hooking into the waistband of his jeans- the ones that Suga insisted he wear because they make his ass look _fantastic_ , or so he claimed- and dipping under his shirt to trace along the lines of his abdomen.

“Couldn’t help it.” Kuroo kisses up his neck hungrily, eyeing Daichi with a glint. “God, your _arms_ -”

Daichi is pulled off from the door by the hips and towards the small, simple bed in the corner of the room, Kuroo grumbling about various parts of his body the whole way there. He half expects Kuroo to shove him onto the bed but to his surprise, he’s guided to lay onto the bed gently, too gently for the situation. But then Kuroo is on him again, crushing their mouths together feverishly and he’s shucking his white coat off, tossing it to the floor. The need in the pit of Daichi’s stomach is urgent. He can feel the heat coiling in his body, can see the tent in Kuroo’s scrubs, and _he_ _wants he wants he wants-_

He rolls his hips to push their groins together, drawing a groan from Kuroo’s lips, who looks down at him mouth parted, eyes half lidded before tugging his shirt off and throwing it next to his coat. Daichi feels the impatience coursing through him and goes to do the same with his own shirt, but Kuroo’s hands are on his arms, pressing them down gently yet firmly so that Daichi can’t move.

“Do it slowly.” Kuroo whispers, expression suddenly soft. “Your shoulder.”

“Are you really worrying about my shoulder right now?” Daichi huffs, going to lift his arms dramatically slow to make a point. Kuroo doesn’t reply, draws Daichi’s shirt over his head, taking care to get his good arm and his head out of the holes first before pulling it off his injured arm. Then he leans down to press their lips together again, tongue hot against Daichi’s bottom lip, and Daichi can’t help but melt just a little more under his touch because Kuroo really is _that_ guy, good looking and intelligent and sexy and _caring_ , and there’s no way any single human has the right to be all of those things at the same time.

It’s unfair. So unfair.

The kisses turn clumsy between them as soon as Daichi goes to palm Kuroo through his scrub pants, and everything moves quicker from there. Kuroo has Daichi’s jeans unbuttoned, unzipped and shucked in what feels like a matter of seconds, and reaches for the drawer next to the bed where he extracts a packet of lube and a condom.

“You guys just…keep that in there?” Daichi asks, brows raising.

“We’re stressed out, sleep deprevated interns.” Kuroo laughs. “It’s communal.”

“That’s kind of gross-”

Whether it’s disgusting or not, Daichi can’t exactly complain as soon as Kuroo starts kissing downwards, lingering over his abdomen long enough to run his tongue along the muscles there. There’s the sound of ripped foil and it’s all the warning Daichi gets before Kuroo is pressing a finger to his hole, circling once before pushing inside, and he’s got his other hand around Daichi’s cock, and it’s _good_.

“Kuroo-” Daichi moans, nails scrabbling against Kuroo’s arms.

“Fuck, Sawamura.” Kuroo’s voice goes hoarse, and he inserts a second finger just a bit too soon because it burns as he pushes in, but Daichi wants it- wants it all, wants it now- “Look at you.”

“M-more.” His tone is demanding, impatient. “ _More_ , give it to me.”

The fingers in him scissor and curl as Kuroo curses under his breath, adding a third finger and shoving his pants down with his other hand at the same time. The burn is good, because Daichi can’t be bothered to be prepped thoroughly right now. Not when Kuroo is right there in front of him, pupils blown and breath heavy, ripping the foil packet with his teeth and rolling a condom on to his cock with three fingers deep in Daichi’s ass.

“How do you want it, Sawamura?” The fingers in him crook, brushing his prostate and Daichi cries out, broken, needy, wanting. “You want it just like this? You on your back?”

“Mn- like it from behind-” Daichi moans, cock red and leaking just from thinking about Kuroo fucking him like that, pounding him like he needs it. “Need it, Kuroo- need _you_ -”

There’s a moment of silence before Kuroo sucks in a breath, withdrawing his fingers, and suddenly Daichi is so empty, so empty and all he wants is to be full, and Kuroo is taking _way too damn long_ -

“Not like that, as much as I want to.” Kuroo murmurs, softness creeping back in his voice. “Your shoulder, it shouldn’t bear that much weight for now.”

“Forget about the fucking _shoulder_ ,” Daichi groans, sitting up with impatience as he grabs Kuroo by the arm and yanks hard, and Kuroo falls onto his back with a _thump_. Daichi swings a leg over Kuroo so that he’s straddling him, reaches back to get his hand around Kuroo’s cock, guiding it to the cleft of his ass. “This should be fine, right? You’re taking so damn long, damnit-”

And then Daichi sits, pushing Kuroo’s cock into his hole, and it’s thick and it’s hot and _yes_ , _finally, finally_ \- a moan is dragged from his throat as he sinks down, mouth parting as he bottoms out with a silent cry.

“Holy _fuck_ , Sawamura,” Kuroo’s hands are gripping Daichi’s hips so hard they might bruise, but it’s okay, it’s more than okay. Daichi tenses his thighs as he pushes up and then sits back down, riding Kuroo as hard as he wants to. “S-shit-“

“What’s the matter, _sensei_?” Daichi breathes, gyrating his hips. “Can’t keep up?”

He can _feel_ Kuroo’s cock twitch in him as Kuroo lets out a moan, biting his lip and digging his nails into Daichi’s hips until it hurts. _Oh_.

“You like when I call you that, _sensei_?”

“I was fooled.” Kuroo groans. He’s staring up with a smirk, eyes molten pools of honeyed lava. “I thought you were this sweet thing. God, it’s always the shy ones isn’t it-”

“Oh? Are you regretting it?”

“No, not one fucking bit. But you’re about to regret saying I can’t keep up.”

With a pivot of his hips, Kuroo thrusts up into Daichi just as he’s sinking down, fucking right into his prostate and Daichi might just see stars, and he thinks he lets out something akin to a scream but he really isn’t sure, he can’t be sure of anything when he’s forced to bounce helplessly on Kuroo’s cock as Kuroo fucks him like this. It’s so good, better than Daichi’s had in a long time, and it’s rough and it’s dirty and god, Daichi might just be falling in love. His thighs burn with exertion, his breath is pulled from his lungs as he leans forward to plant his hands on Kuroo’s chest for support. He’s being _ravaged_. Kuroo is fucking into him ruthlessly, doing it all with a smirk as cries tumble messily out of Daichi’s lips.

“Please,” Daichi begs, because he feels the edge building inside him but it’s not quite enough to push him over, and he just needs that tiny little bit _more_. “Please, Kuroo-”

“What is it baby?” Kuroo coos, reaching up to brush his thumbs over Daichi’s nipples. “Need something?”

“Come- M’ wanna _come_ -” The begging is embarrassing, but his need for release takes precedent over even his pride, and he goes to touch his cock, but Kuroo’s wrapping his hand around both of Daichi’s wrists and he’s effectively trapped.

“No.” Kuroo grunts, snapping his hips up. “You come when _I_ say so.”

“K-Kuroo, sensei-” Daichi gasps, mouth falling slack. “No, I can’t-”

“Call my name again.”

The movements underneath him are stuttering, falling out of rhythm as Kuroo releases Daichi’s wrists to wrap a hand around Daichi’s cock, pumping it until Daichi is coming so hard his vision blurs, ripping a desperate _Kuroo-sensei_ from his lips before they both still.

\---

“Are you _sure_ your shoulder is okay? I shouldn’t have grabbed your wrists like that, it was irresponsible.” Kuroo is fussing again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m serious Sawamura, are you sure you’re not in any pain?”

“I mean, yea, you kind of destroyed me just now so I’m pretty sore. But it’s not my shoulder that hurts.”

 _That_ shuts Kuroo up good, a flush forming high on his cheeks. They’re both dressed and Kuroo’s pager has gone off three times already, but he still refuses to go despite how many times Daichi has reassured him that his shoulder feels just fine.

“Go, Kuroo.” Daichi laughs, shoving Kuroo towards the door. “Don’t jeopardize your medical career because you can’t stop doting.”

“You’ll call me if something feels off, right? You have my number now so _use it_ , Sawamura. I’m serious. Ice it when you get home, and maybe wear the sling for a few more days-”

Reaching up, Daichi grabs Kuroo by the lapels and yanks him forward to shut him up with a kiss, and it’s funny how blatantly Kuroo melts into it. “Go. Right now.”

“Yes, sir.” Kuroo smiles, giving Daichi one last look before cracking the door open to check if the coast is clear. He motions Daichi forward, and they both exit the on call room quickly and hopefully subtly, but luckily there isn’t anyone around to see anyway.

“Well, Sawamura-san. You take care of yourself.” Kuroo smirks once they reach the main entrance of the hospital, cocking his brows humourously. “I don’t want to see you back here again, you hear?”

“I’ll do my best, Kuroo-sensei. Thank you so much for your _thorough_ treatment today.”

He doesn’t miss the blush and cough that Kuroo tries to fight as he narrows his eyes at Daichi, silently mouthing the words _I was fooled_ , before checking his pager and briskly walking away, a wave thrown over his shoulder.

Daichi barely makes it to the bus stop before his phone is ringing with texts, all of them hopeful promises for ‘ _next time’_.

**Author's Note:**

> i was an aspiring premed student so i'm aware of how 90% of the doctor-y stuff kuroo was doing would have been taken care of by a nurse but the most inaccurate part of this fic is still the magical 30 minute wait times in the ER.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://amaanogawa.tumblr.com) / [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/A31851F8)


End file.
